Operation of vehicles, especially heavy vehicles and/or vehicles having a substantial ground clearance involves a substantial amount of risks, especially when said vehicles are heavy vehicles including trucks and semi-trailers and/or buses including school buses. More particularly it is well known that operators of such vehicles deal with blind spots and difficulties to clearly see individuals and/or other smaller vehicles (e.g. small cars, motorcycles, cyclists, pedestrians, etc.) which are present or moving close of the heavy vehicles.
Also, when a small vehicle collides laterally with a heavy vehicle having a substantial ground clearance, this small vehicle can penetrate under the heavy vehicles thereby causing fatalities to the individuals of the small vehicle. Alternatively, when a heavy vehicle is moving on a road, a vacuum generated by the motion of the heavy vehicle may pull small cars, motorcycles, cyclists and/or pedestrians underneath the heavy vehicle.